the adventure pt3 the long journey
by drakor12
Summary: this happens right after the end pt2. Lukas and his friends, Kevin and Maria, try to figure out who the teen is through this pt. Artemis name is copyrighted to Tom Clancy
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure pt3 the long Journey ch1

We walked out of the house and the fires were finally out. "Thanks everyone, return Blastoise!" said Maria.

"Return Empolion," said Kevin, "let us be quick." From there, we turned onto the main road and started the long journey.

We were walking, just minding our own business, when we heard the sound that was usually bad news, the sirens of a cop car. "Now what," I said, getting annoyed already. Then more cars had shown up all around us, even a helicopter. There was a news chopper right behind the cop helicopter. "This won't be good," I whispered.

"Halt! Stop where you are," said the officer, "well, well, we meet again."

"What do you need officer?" I asked politely.

"We are here to take you all for questioning," replied the officer, "three people told us that they knew someone who destroyed Summer Hill. They said your names, care to explain?"

"Yes, because we didn't do it, we were just staying at my uncle's house, professor Carl, we wouldn't kill anyone, and this kid was the only survivor. I'm guessing that the three people came along for ID?" said Kevin.

"Yes, come on out," said the officer, and three people came out of a car, I noticed the girl's reddish hair, the man's purple hair, and the weird short one. "Tell me, are these the kids you told us about?"

"Yes officer, these are the devilish kids who destroyed Summer Hill," said the girl. I recognized the voice, and the scent from the three.

"Ok then, any last words?" asked the officer.

"Yes, but not to you, let me talk to the three people behind you. You almost had before a second, but it wasn't good enough TEAM RETRO!" I said.

"EEEP! How did you figure us out?!" said Hanna and took off their disguises. "No one has ever seen through our disguises!"

"Well, looks like I'm the first person," I said.

"Officer, they are the ones who are responsible for the bombing of Hill. I found a piece of metal used for making bombs and I saw Retro's symbol," I said. They were about to run, but the officers stopped them.

"Not so fast! You're heading back to jail!" said the officer and threw them into the van.

"Try to make sure that they stay in jail this time," I said.

"We will, sorry for almost arresting you," said the officer.

"I would've handled them myself, but there's a news chopper above us," I said, "We'll be heading our way to Hauntsville."

"Are you sure? It's about fifty miles in the west, why are you heading that way? I heard that the town is a ghost town when a pokemon named Dusknoir took over. I would watch out for him if I were you," said the officer.

"I didn't know about that, why we are heading west? Well, my uncle told us something to do, and not to tell," said Kevin.

"Well, hope you are safe in your journey," said the officer.

"We should get going, we wasted too much time with this," I said.

We were walking down the road, when we noticed a fork in the road. "I didn't see this, looks like there's another town closer than Hauntsvile, I heard that there's a psychic in the town. Maybe they will help recover your memory," said Kevin.

"I hope so," said the kid.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventure pt3 the long journey ch2

"Absol, Ab ab solab," said Absol.

"I think I understood what he said, he said, 'something's going to happen here, we should make haste," said Nicobay and Absol nodded.

"Well then, lets go!" said Kevin and started to run, but an earthquake struck. "Not again!" the ground started to break apart under our feet, which gotten bigger every second.

Then all of a sudden, the ground opened enough to swallow us. "Salamance, help us!" said Kevin, and the blue dragon shown up and grabbed Kevin and Maria. I quickly changed into dragon form and caught Nicobay and too, flew out.

We landed far away from the area. "That was scary," said Maria.

"Thanks Salamance, return," said Kevin.

"Looks like the earthquakes are getting worse, we really need to hurry," said Maria, "if we don't, this could be a national, no, world wide crisis."

"We are getting close to the town, It is just past the other side of this forest, bad news, it might take 2-3 days to get there," said Kevin.

"It's getting late, we should put up the tent and call it a night," I said.

It took about an hour to get the tent up. We all said our goodnights and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The adventure pt3

The long journey ch3

We got up and found out that our food and water supplies were stolen. "Son of a-, who took our food?" said Kevin angrily.

"It could have been a wild Pokémon. Just calm down and pack what is left. Right now our goal is to recover this teen's memory," I said.

"You're right, we should pack up and head out," said Kevin.

It was too peaceful when we left the camp. We kept the fire pit set just incase other travelers decide to come this way. "How long do you think we'll get there?" asked Maria.

"The map says that it is on the edge of the woods," Kevin replied.

It took till dinner when we got to the edge of the woods. We saw a small town "I hope that's the place, I'm getting hungry," I said. We walked into the town and we heard doors and windows slamming. "What's going on here?"

We walked over to a random house and knocked on the door. "Hello? Who is it?" asked the person behind the door.

"We would like to ask some questions-," I said.

"Go to city hall and ask them," interrupted the person.

"That's a nice welcome," said Kevin, "lets' go find city hall."

We walked around for about an hour and saw a large clock tower. "It's near that tower," said Maria.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventure pt3

The long journey ch4

When we reached the clock tower, we saw the front door and tried to open it, but they were locked. "Get away! We have psychic Pokémon!" said a voice from inside.

"If you think we are ghost pokemon, you're sadly mistaken. We have someone that needs his memory recovered," said Kevin.

"Alright, go to the side of the building," said the person. So we walked to where the person told us and the wall opened up. "Quickly," he said and we walked in and the wall closed.

"What's going on here?" I asked, and then I noticed that he was tired. "You should get some rest."

"No, we can't," said the person. "It's the working of a pokemon."

"And what is the pokemon?" asked Kevin.

"It's a Darkrai, it shown up last week. He used nightmare on the entire town," he said.

"We'll help you," said Kevin.

"Are you out of your mind? You should leave before sundown, that's when he shows up and replenishes the nightmare, in case new people show up!" said the person.

"Just tell us where and when Darkrai shows up," I said.

"He shows up right on the top of the tower," He said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventure pt3

The long journey ch5

"So, we need psychic Pokémon to take on Darkrai. You said that you have some, where are they?" asked Kevin.

"That was a lie, we don't have any psychic Pokémon," said the mayor.

"Well that sucks, we don't have any psychic Pokémon or any Pokémon with psychic moves," said Kevin.

"This kid lost his memory from the blast at Summer-hill town. We came here to find a psychic who can bring back his memories." I said.

"Well, you just missed him; he went to the east to escape the wrath of Darkrai. He somehow found out and left with the only psychic Pokémon in this town," said the mayor, "its best if you leave now, before sundown."

"We also need some food, some Pokémon took our supplies last night," said Kevin.

"There is a days' worth of travel to a town east of here, this is a map leading to it. Your fancy electronic maps can't find it because this town is covered by a natural EMP field," said the mayor.

"Thanks, we will take care of Darkrai when we return," said Kevin wile grabbing the map.

"Just leave before you are cursed by the nightmare," said the mayor and we left.


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventure pt3

The Long Journey ch6

"We went back to the camp site from the night before and looked at the map. "This map is strange," said Kevin, "it goes east, and then it stops in the middle of the mountains, separating the Ragor Region. I don't remember being a town in that portion of the region."

"If I want my memory back, I guess we need to head east," said the teen.

"Then we shall," I said.

"We could, but we don't have any food supplies to reach that far, it's not a days' worth, but about a months' travel, we don't have the food supplies to get that far with barely any food," said Kevin.

"The map says it goes past summer-hill, we can get food from your uncle," I said.

"You're right! We should head out now!" said Kevin excitedly.

"We should avoid that fissure, who knows it will open farther," I said.

We went off to summer-hill. There were a lot of berry trees along the way. Then, I heard something very feint. "Hold up, I hear something," I said, telling the truth, "It sounds like laughter."

"Where?" asked Kevin.

"There's only one person," I said, and then the ground opened up.

"Earthquake?" yelled Kevin as we were falling.

"NO! This was a set trap! If it was an earthquake, Absol would've escaped his pokéball," I said.

"THEN WHO MADE THE--," said Maria.

"OWWW!" we said as we landed on a metallic floor.


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventure pt3

The Long Journey ch7

"It took a wile to find you. What do you know?" said a voice through a speaker wile we were getting up.

"Why should we tell you? Who are you?" I said. We are currently in a well sized cell, but not enough room to change.

"We know Professor Carl was researching these sudden earthquakes, we tracked his computer with one of our spies. We haven't heard from him since. We noticed the news about the recapture of that stupid team retro, and saw you 4. I don't know about that weird Bayleaf, but right now we captured you so that we will force the information out of you," said the voice. A screen turned on and a face that looks exactly like the teen next to me, no wonder why the voice was too tenor to be of an adult's.

"Ah, looks like you brought HIM to us, thanks, now when we get the information we need, you will die a little slower. You might not know me kid, but I know you, that's because I'M YOUR TWIN BROTHER!" he said.

"WHAT?!" we all said in total shock.

"Our parents only wanted one child, but got twins, they put me up for adoption. Through my anger kept inside of me when I found out, I became smarter than the average teen, and with my foster parents' money, I created this company in secret," he said.

"Your parents are dead, team retro killed everyone except us, and my uncle," said Kevin.

"I don't give a rats' ass for my parents anyway," said the evil twin, "why don't you come back with us," he said to the teen.

"No! Not in a million years," said the teen.

"You said that the last time, and I put a mind control chip in your brain. Looks like the shock from the blast caused you to hit your head hard enough to damage the chip, and then it shortened out, and then caused your memory loss," said the evil twin.

"We'll get out!" I yelled.

"Yea right, you can't squeeze through those bars," said the evil twin.

"I wasn't talking about escaping!"I said.

"What do you mean?" asked the twin.

"The police, they are listening to everything we talked about," said Kevin.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" said the twin, getting scared by the second.

"Have you heard of a cell phone?" said Maria.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" yelled a voice and officer Jenny came into view of the camera.

"I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" said the angrily twin while Jenny handcuffs him.

"I think we are even," said Jenny. "There are guns pointed at you right now, if you did escape, you would've been shot." She pressed a few keys and the walls came down and we saw the large amount of guns that were pointing at us.

"Thanks for saving us," said Kevin.

"You are the ones who called, we've been trying to catch him since he started this weapons factory," said Jenny.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventure pt3: the long journey ch8

"So, that kid made the bomb for Team Retro?" asked Kevin.

"It's a possibility, you should be going on your mission," said Jenny.

"We have to head east, to the mountains, but the thing is, we don't have any food supplies to make it that far," I said.

"That's funny, I saw a room full of food parcels in the room next door," said Jenny.

"If it is ours, also charge him for theft. There's a town close to here. They are being tormented by a Darkrai, we could've helped them, but we are not really prepared to fight ghost pokémon. Would you guys help us one more time by helping the town for us? By the way, he never said his business's name," said Kevin.

"From his books, he named it Artemis. And yes, we will do anything we can to help the town," said Jenny.

"Good, just watch out for its nightmare attack," I said.

"We will. The stairs up to the surface are on the left at the end of the hall," she said and took off.

We went to the room next to this one and saw our food nicely preserved. "This is definitely our food. We should pack up and head out," said Kevin. We all packed up what we could.

"Hey, mind if I carry these?" asked Nicobay, pointing to the cookie crates.

"Sure, we can't fit them anywhere else," said Kevin.

We were outside and it was already dark. "This might be an odd question; we haven't talked about the band thing. I don't even know what a drummer does," I confessed.

"When we get to the nearest town, I'll show you some videos that might help with that. All I can say is that it's the drummer's job to keep the tempo, while still keeping his/her riffs rocking with the other band members," said Kevin.

"What's tempo and riffs?" I asked.

"This will be harder than I thought," said Kevin with a sigh. He told me everything about music that he knew and I somehow understood most of what he said. "After this crap is done and over with, we can start practicing."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Maria.

Kevin took out the paper map and a light. "We are about half way, but it will still take days to get there," he said.

"Well, then why are we still here? Lets head out for a few miles and get camp up when we start getting tired," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

The adventure pt3: the long journey

Ch9

We have been walking for about an hour, and the only light sources were Kevin's Chimchar, and his flashlight. I then noticed that Maria was getting sleepy by how she was shaking her head. "Let us set up camp," I said. It felt like we quickly set up the tents, yet we ere all tired as hell. Right after we finished, Maria fell asleep right where she was, and almost hit some rocks, but Nicobay was right there to catch her. Who wouldn't blame her, we were all tired.

As Morning came, we still have our food, except that all of our cookies were gone. "Sorry, I have an addiction to cookies," confessed Nicobay.

"That's ok. At least you could've shared with the rest of us," said Kevin.

Along our walk, we have seen fissure after fissure, and almost getting swallowed again. "This is getting serious, we need to find this guy and fast. It's spreading faster than I predicted," said Maria. She was right, but there's at least a few more days till we get there.

It was lunch time and we were all hungry. "We have some bread that will spoil by next week, and a lot of cheese, so I was thinking GRILLED CHESE!"

"That sounds good!" said Maria.

It took Kevin not too long to make the grilled cheese sandwiches over an open flame. I only had one and I was in HEAVEN. "Damn these are good!" I said.

We all sat down for about an hour, and just being lazy, I saw something hooked onto Kevin's backpack. "What is that?" I asked.

"Oh that? They're just a pair of sports sunglasses. I don't need them, you can have them if you want," said Kevin.

"Thanks," I said and put them on. I looked at Maria's hand mirror, "they are a nice fit, and they have the same color as my scales."

"They DO look good," said Maria.

"Well, we've been sitting here for about an hour, what should we do?" said Nicobay.

We all thought about it for a good five minutes. "We should take a day to relax, at least for the next few days wile we are at the village, with the Summerhill bombing and the evil twin, I think even heroes should have a break. What do you think?" said Kevin.

"That does sound good," said Maria, "a nice rest in a hot tub will hit the spot any day."

"Yes, since VERY cold, I have checked the weather and it says there's a storm, but it might pass before we reach there," said Kevin.

"That might be a problem for me, I'm still grass type," said Nicobay.

"That won't be a problem, my grandpa made this just for you, incase something like this happens," said Kevin and took out a full bayleaf body thermal, "this will protect you from NATURAL weather, pokémon moves will not help."

Nicobay took the thermal and tried it on, "this is a nice fit," said Nicobay.

"That's good, now, we won't have to worry about you freezing up," said Kevin.

We were just walking, then, all of a sudden, a kid walks right in front of us. "Halt, I challenge you!" he said, "You may not pass unless you beat me."

"Or, how about you move out of our way, we are on something important," I said.

"You think you're a tough guy with those shades? Well then, if you beat me, I'll let you three pass, but if I win, you will take the long way," he said.

"Sure, but instead of fighting, let us make it a battle of wits. The first Pokémon back in its ball loses," I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said Kevin.

"Yes, just hand me Salamance, I know what I'm doing,"

"Are you ready?" asked the mysterious teen.

"Yes, Salamance, go!" I said and right on queue, he appeared.

"It doesn't matter if it's by wits or fighting, I will win, RAYQUAZA GO!" and a HUGE green and yellow dragon appeared.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Kevin.

I saw Salamance take a step back. "No, don't run. I have a plan, just don't run," I said.

"Use roar!" said the mysterious teen, then the dragon roared so loud, it could have busted my eardrums.

"Salamance, use everything you got, use fire-blast at full power!" I said. Right after he launched it, I took off my sunglasses and stared right into rayquaza's eyes. I knew he saw, because he went back into his ball, then I quickly put back on my sunglasses.

"Gahh, you win, you may pass," he said.

"Thanks, let us be on our way," I said. We walked for about five minutes and we literally heard the scream because it was so loud, coming from the area of the teen.


	10. Chapter 10

The adventure pt 3 ch10

After a couple more days of walking, we have finally reached the edge of the mountain range. "This is NOT good," said Kevin.

"What's wrong?" asked Maria.

"We have run out of food! I should have thought of portions better," said Kevin.

"Since we have run out of food, we need to find a VERY quick and sure way to reach the town. The only thing I have thought of is flying," I said.

"That IS a fast way, but what if someone sees us?" said Kevin.

"They won't, that's why we will be flying at sundown, land about a mile away, without suspicion, and we can walk the rest of the way there," I said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Maria.

"Alright, that's the plan," said Kevin.

"So, while we wait, what are we going to do for a few hours until sundown?" said Nicobay.

"I do have a card game in my backpack," said Kevin.

"I thought you lost it years ago," said Maria.

"I did, but now I've found it," said Kevin, taking out a blue box out of his backpack," are you going to talk kid? You've been silent most of the way here."

"I've just been thinking a lot, I just don't know what to do, I've lost my memory. I'm sorry if I'm being silent," he said.

"That's fine, I understand," said Kevin, "well, this card game is called ROOK, and it is almost like yuker." He told me the rules, and it sounded very simple. "The team with the most points wins."

We have played this card game for a while. It was almost sundown so we packed up and went over our plan. "Are you guys ready?" I said.

"Yea," said Kevin, riding his Salamance.

"I'm ready," said Maria, holding onto a real Charmander.

"Then lets go!" I said and took off.


	11. Chapter 11

The adventure pt3

Chapter 11

"If anyone sees smoke or light, on the ground, shoot a fireball straight up," I said.

"Alright," they said. I headed the same course, while the others took of in other directions. I lowered altitude, searching for wood smoke, light, or both.

"The view is fantastic!" said Nicobay. I went down more, lower than the peaks. "Try not to fly into a mountain."

"after 100+ years of flying, I know what I'm doing," I said after going around a mountain," I just need to concentrate looking forward, or we DO run into a mountain, " as I banked left, and lowered my altitude, I saw the village, which was RIGHT THERE, that I almost flew into a building. Luckily, there was no one inside it. I landed and shot a fireball. I quickly changed back into my human form before they got here. They had very heavy coats on.

"Do you need a coat? I have an extra in my backpack," said Kevin.

I shook me head, "I don't need one," I said, "We should walk around this place." As I walked around the corner, I was run into by a bystander.

"Hey, watch where you're going! I thought I saw 2 Charazards in this area," he said.

"You saw mine sir, we took them back into their balls, flying is faster than climbing," said Maria.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought they were wild. We should head in my place, a storm is heading this way any minute," he said.

"Thanks," said Kevin.

We followed him to his house, which was on the other side of the street where we landed. We walked in, Kevin, Nicobay, the teen, and Maria took of their coats. "So, how far have you come?" He asked.

"Sumer hill," replied Kevin.

"I'm terribly sorry, so how survived?" he asked.

"Maria, Lukas, bayleaf, and I were at my uncle's house, which is placed on the hill. This kid here was in the town, He went into coma for ten days due to a head injury. He lost his memory," said Kevin, "we have been searching for a psychic to help him get his memory back."

"And lucky you found him. I'm the psychic, Alakazam, GO!" he said and the psy pokémon came out.

"NO WAY!" said Kevin.

"Now, come here," said the psychic, pointing the teen, "Kevin, Lukas, would you grab a bed?" he said. We went and brought a bed and placed it where he wanted it. "Stand right here, in front of the bed," he said and the teen did so. The psychic closed his eyes and touched the kid's forehead with a finger, and the teen INSTANTLY dropped onto the bed. "Instant hypnosis," he informed us, "Alakazam, you know what you have to do, tap into his memories and unlock the barrier," he said.

"Ala," said the Alakazam and nodded. He walked up to the teen and placed a spoon on his forehead. "ALAKAZAM!" he yelled and the teen opened his eyes.

"GAHH, what a headache," he said, "thanks guys, lets really introduce myself, my name is Joshua, but you can call me Josh," he said.

"How much does it costs?" I asked the psychic.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me," he said.

"Thanks, we don't have much supplies, we ran out of food yesterday," said Kevin.

"You might as well stay the night till the storm passes. The store is closed anyway. So, tell me about your selves," he said.

"I'm Maria, Kevin and I are starting a speed metal band. I play bass, while he plays the electric guitar," she said.

"That's interesting, how about you Lukas," he said.

"Do you promise to keep what I'm about to say a secret?" I said.

"Yea," he said and nodded.

I told him everything, from me teleporting here, to the evil twin episode. From what I can tell, he was interested.

"So, from what you are telling me, you are a dragon, trying to get to the east coast to stop an unknown evil that is trying to destroy the world?" he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Have your mother dropped you a few times?" he asked.

I was VERY confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have your mother dropped you on the head when you were a baby?" he asked again.

"If you think I have memory loss, you are SADLY mistaken, I have seen; been, and fought in wars that would make you people cringe! I even arrested team retro TWICE," I said. I was getting ticked off at this point.

"Whoa, calm down man, we rarely get news this way, when we are in the mountains," said the psychic, stepping back a bit.

"So you want proof? I'll show you proof," I said and changed into my true form, barely having room to fit.

"OK, NOW I believe you," he said and I changed back into human form. "It's getting late, we should get to bed. If you get cold, the blanket is a plug-in heater and it will warm up in a few minutes."

"Thanks again sir," said Kevin.

"You're welcome, you can call me Steve," said Steve.

We all went to a room, and Nicobay was with me. It got very cold in the room, so I plugged in the blanket, at it was toasty-warm nice, that Nicobay jumped up and instantly fell asleep. 'I should get to bed too,' I thought and fell sleep instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

The adventure pt3

Ch12

The next morning I was woken up by the sun from the window, not covered by the curtain. 'Maybe that's why it was very cold," I thought. As I got up, Nicobay fell off the bed.

"Ouch, why did you do that for?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was only getting up," I said.

We walked out of the room and headed to the living room and seen that the front door was barricaded shut. "What happened last night?" asked Kevin, which was right behind me.

"I stayed up all night, watching the door, when all of a sudden, the door broke open. I quickly closed the door like it is now. There was enough snow to pass the knees, it quickly melted with the heater at full," said Steve.

"So, how long do you think we'll be trapped inside?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know. This is the worst snow storm this town has seen," he said. The curtains were closed. When Steve opened the curtain up, it wasn't snow, but ICE!

"Well FUCK! We're screwed," said Kevin.

"That's a hell-of-a lot of ice," I said.

"Hey Steve, does your Alakazam know teleport?" said Maria.

"Actually yes, he does," he replies.

"Then tell him to teleport Lukas outside and on top of the ice, so he can melt the ice," she said.

"That's a good idea, but I'm going to need help. Steve, do you know anyone with fire pokémon?" I said.

"Not that I know of," said Steve.

"Well, here's Salamance, good luck," said Kevin, handing me Salamance's pokéball.

When I was teleported outside, I released Salamance. The ice was very clear, then I noticed something, people are trapped in the ice! "Lets try not to torch them ok?" I said, even though they are dead. I think I have counted at least 6 or 7 people.

It took about 3 hours to melt the ice and to wait for it to drain away from the town. After I had changed to human form, I thought it would be proper to release the pokémon from their pokéballs. Most of them were very sad, but one or two sets were happy, they looked like their trainers were abusing them, they look like they haven't eaten in a long time.

It took a while to release the pokémon, but after they are all gone, I went back to the house. "It's safe to come out now," I said.

They walked out and defiantly noticed the frozen people. "Oh, my!" said Maria.

"They were probably outside when the storm came. I thought it would be respectful to release their pokémon, but none had any fire pokémon. I didn't get to the houses yet. Lets do that now," I said.

"Good idea," said Kevin.

We all split up, knocking on every door and telling them about the ice and the trainers. A couple of doors wouldn't open because the hinges were still frozen. Then after about an hour, the town was back to normal. WE went to the mart to get supplies and returned to Steve's house. "We have gotten some supplies, so we might leave tonight," I said.

"So, you're leaving already?" said Steve.

"Yes, we are," said Kevin.

"I would like to ask you something," said Steve, "that bayleaf, is it a shiny?"

I didn't know what he meant by 'shiny', but Kevin probably knows what he's talking about. "He's not, he's a hybrid," said Kevin.

"Oh! Hybrids are very rare to come by," said Steve.

Then all of a sudden, the roof was pulled off the house and we saw a meowth head balloon. "RETRO!" I yelled.

"So, these are the bad guys right?" asked Steve.

"Yes, and they are #1 in our dumbass list, they never learn," said Kevin.

"We'll deal with you twerps! We're after that psychic," said Hanna. After they threw the roof, a mechanical arm shot at us. It was already too late to dodge, and ALL of us were trapped. "Oh! Looks like we got lottery! Don't even think about going dragon, this arm is expandable, there's no escape," she said. At this point, I was near her face.

"You BITCH!" I said and spat on her face.

"That's really gross!" she said and punched me square in the face; which wasn't very hard.

"Really? Is that the best you got? I can train 11 year olds to punch harder," I mocked.

"GRRR, meowth, take us back to the base," she said.

"Right-o!" said Meowth. Hanna took out a can at us and sprayed what ever it was. As soon as I took a whiff, I soon felt tired.

"Sleep-ing-g-a-s," I barely said and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The adventure pt3

Ch13

When I woke up, I was yet again, in a cage. 'I officially HATE cages' I thought. I looked around, and my friends were in separate cages. I grabbed onto the bars, and then all of a sudden, huge volts of electricity shocked me.

"There's no escaping this time kid," said a male voice. I wasn't Kris's or Meowth's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"My name is of no concern to you, since you will all die when we get through with some tests," he said.

I didn't notice earlier, that Nicobay wasn't in the room. "Where's Bayleaf?" I said, getting pissed.

"Like I said, tests," He said. That set me off; I went back to the bars again. This time I ignored the electricity, and was able to bend the bars, the bars were made of a weak metal, which was probably why the voltage was extremely high. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" said the voice.

I quickly ran out toward the nearest door. Then, I was surrounded. "Give up!" said a thug, and everyone held up guns.

"MAKE ME YOU ASSES!" I said as I took off my glasses, and they were stunned. I took the opportunity to take a gun and shot them all dead. Luckily, they had a map right there and it shown where the lab was.

I busted the door and saw Nicobay still asleep with a mask on him. "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" said a scientist.

"Well no FUCK," I said and shot them. I casually walked up to Nicobay, moving around some dead bodies, took off his mask, and tapped his face a couple of times. "Hey, its time to wake up," and he was awake. "Do you remember how long you were out?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe five minutes," Nicobay replied.

"Good, lets get the hell out of here," I said and headed back out the door.

There were more thugs outside the room, but they were quickly eliminated. When we got back to the room with the cages, I saw even more thugs and a man in a suit in the middle. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," he said. The voice was familiar.

"The man from the intercom," I said.

"Yes, I'm the boss of this operation. Over the past month, you have given us some trouble," He said.

"Yea, well, you gave the trouble, and I stopped it," I said.

"That's the point, but the problem is that you are giving me a pain in the ass," He replied.

"I don't give a rattata's ass about your intentions, I just plan on stopping you," I said.

"I heard you are a good fighter, is it true?" He asked.

"I don't brag, but Hanna DOES have a glass jaw," I said.

"Lets make a 'friendly' bet, if you win, we'll leave the region forever, but if I win, you all will die," said the boss.

"Are you sure? This kid took out Artemis, our #1 weapons supplier, without violence, and when I seen Hanna, she had internal bleeding from a kick," said a runt.

"Are you doubting me?" said the boss, a bit ticked.

"N… No sir, just worried is all," said the runt.

"I accept, so, what is the challenge?" I said.

"A simple one on one," said the boss.

"Sounds decent, so, what is your pick?" I said.

"It is a pokémon I have invented! Mew-Two!" he said, and a humanoidish figure with grey and purple skin shown up.

"Watch out! He's a psychic!" said Steve.

"Thanks for the tip," I said.

"What will you pick?" he said.

I thought for a while. I could have Kevin throw Salamance, but this room is a hazardous room. "I don't choose, because I fight for myself. I don't use others to fight my battles for me," I said.

"Are you insane!" yelled Kevin.

I didn't respond, but stared at the pokémon. _You are one brave and strange human_ 'said' a voice, but I didn't HEAR anyone talking. _I'm Mew-two, I'm talking telepathically_. I was shocked! This pokémon was able to 'speak' directly in my head!

"Begin," said a runt.

"Use shadow ball," said the boss, and the pokémon formed a dark ball of energy and shot it at me. I noticed that Nicobay was right behind me, so to protect him, I took the hit head on. It tore up the shirt that Kevin gave me, and gave me a good burn mark on my chest and it hurt like a bitch. Even after the attack, I still stood my ground. "I'm surprised that you are still up, but not for long, use hypnosis!"

"Don't look into his eyes!" informed Steve.

"I never do," I said calmly. "Looking into your opponents' eyes and your sight is misjudged, in this case, falling asleep." I quickly sprinted to my right and when I was close enough to the pokémon, it was too late for him to react. I jumped up and used an ax heel kick to his skull. I felt it break as soon as it made contact.

_You have won,_ said the pokémon and fell down.

"You'll pay for this!" said the boss. He took a pistol from a grunt and shot at Nicobay, but only in the leg.

"GAHHH!" screamed Nicobay, in pain.

Then, we all heard the boss in the fit of evil laughter. "You won't make it out! I have activated the self destruct, you only have about 7 min to escape!" he said and took off.

"You guys have your pokémon?" I asked.

"Yes, they were SO FREAKIN STUPID!" said Maria.

"We're leaving by Alakazam's teleport," I said and then heard doors closed. I turned around to the computer, and saw the Mew-two next to the computer.

_I have closed the doors, no one gets in or out,_ he 'said' and passed out once more.

I grabbed the mew-two right before we were teleported out.


	14. Chapter 14

The Adventure pt3

Ch14

We quickly put Mew-two in a pokéball and I carried Nicobay to the pokécenter. "Nurse, we have 2 pokémon injured. The one in the pokéball has a cracked skull, and this bayleaf is shot in the leg," I said.

"Then quickly bring them," She said. We took them to an operating room, "wait outside please." And we were pushed out.

It lasted about 3 hours and the light went out. "They are both ok, the bayleaf was an easy operation, the bullet didn't hit anything, it was through and through, but you were right, the skill had a fracture," said Nurse Joy and handed us Nicobay and Mew-two.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said.

"Just doing my job," she replied.

As we walked out, there was a cop. "What do you want officer?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you have seen this man," said the officer and held up a picture of the boss of Team Retro.

"Yes," said Kevin.

"That is a no brainer that trouble follows you, or so I have heard," she said.

I told her what had happened; it only took about 5 minutes to tell it. "That is quite a story," said the officer.

"There's a bullet wound on the bayleaf's leg, and this pokémon in this pokéball is mew-two, the man's pokémon," I said. I released him, and the officer feinted.

We quickly got back to the house, luckily they didn't grab anything, "We need to get going," said Maria.

Out of nowhere, Josh came up from behind us. "Where the hell is the roof?" he asked.

We have told him what had happened today. "You're one hell-of-a-sleeper dude! It's already 8pm!" said Kevin.

I noticed Nicobay was wincing at each step since the surgery. "I don't think you should be on the leg," I said, "either you get into a pokéball, or I will carry you, and causes use to be slower tan we are now."

Nicobay thought over it for a while. "I'll take the pokéball," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded. Kevin handed me an empty pokéball, and I threw it at Nicobay, and when it hit him, a red light appeared and he was inside, then the pokéball closed. The ball rocked a few times, and then it stopped. "We need to get going."

"I hope nothing bad happens to us from here on out," said Kevin.

As night fall approaches, we found a secluded spot to take off. After I changed, I offered to carry the backpack Kevin gave me, because I wasn't carrying Nicobay this time.

We were very tired from the days' events, but we were still able to pass the mountain line into the plains in the west. After a wile more flying, we found a spot far away from the mountains and landed. We didn't even bother setting up the tent. We took out our sleeping bags and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The adventure pt3

Ch15

As I woke up, no one else was awake, then I heard Kevin's cell ring. 'Who would be calling in this damn early?' I thought. I grabbed the phone and hit the talk button. "Who is it?" I asked.

"You think you have won?" I suggest you get over here, or your friend's uncle gets it!" and he hung up. I had recognized the voice. It was the boss of team retro himself. I quickly grabbed paper and a pen and started to write. After I was done, I packed up what I can, grabbed Nicobay's and Mew-two's pokéballs, and flew off west.

I have received a call from Kevin's cell. Team retro's boss is STILL alive! I have taken upon myself to finish him. He has Kevin's uncle hostage. I brought Nicobay, Mew-two, my stuff, and a few days' food. Please, continue to the coast without me. I will catch up with you until I have taken out the trash.

Lukas/Drakor


End file.
